A Life Full Of Extreme Events
by ArchAngelGuardian
Summary: Slade has an evil plan up his sleeves. Will the Teen Titans be able to overcome the villan or will they fall into his trap? Go read and find out
1. Where's Starfire?

**Its me again and now with a 3rd story. I know I have 2 other stories in the process but hey it happens. Well hope you read and review**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

A Life Full Of Extreme Events

**Chapter1: Where's Starfire?**

A usual day at Titan tower the gang was just hanging around doing their daily routines until the Titan alarm sounded off.

"Titans go" Robin shouted as they ran off

Arriving at the crime scene Slade had his minions Cinder Block, Plasmas, and Over Load reeking havoc over the city.

Raven and Cyborg made an attempt to go attack Over Load while Beast Boy and Terra took on Plasmas.

Starfire was battling Cinder Block until Robin jumped in the rumble. While Starfire was regaining her strength Slade leaped out of the shadows putting a hand over her mouth and taking a hold of her.

After that was done his minions decided to retreat. Once they left Beast Boy asked Robin

"Where is Starfire?"

The group looks around and there is no sight of her at all. At that very moment Robin becomes furious and screams out her name

"STARFIRE!"

**I don't know why my first chapters in my stories are always short. Oh well there's the first chapter and please go review!**


	2. The Captured Starfire

**A/n: I like to say thank you to my first reviewer Tprincess  Now on with the story …**

**Chapter 2: The Captured Starfire**

Mean while at Slades lair Starfire was being held captive in binding chains against the wall. Both arms and legs were far from the ground chained tightly against the wall leaving her helpless.

"Wake up my dear but don't think of escaping because these chains absorb any type of energy you throw out"

"Why are you holding me prisoner? What evil plot do you have in mine Slade?"

"Patients my dear you will soon find out. Only time will tell and all will be understood"

Moments later he left the room with Starfire alone in darkness leaving her only in her thoughts. Back at Titan tower Robin kept pacing back and forth in his room franticly trying figure out the whereabouts of Starfire.

"We need to find out where Slade took Starfire" Raven spoke

"I would like to know why did he kidnap her?" replied Cyborg

Thinking of a strategy Beast Boy was too pre-occupied

with Terra. This caught the eye none other then Raven herself.

" Do you not care that Starfire is gone?"

"You know I am but everyone knows I rarely use my brain"

"I suggest that we locate her communicator to give us an idea where she's at" spoke Terra

Coming out of his room Robin agreed with Terra. Letting any idea run by his mind Robin just wanted to bring her back home.

"It's a chance we must take"

Robin picking up his communicator started pressing a few a buttons that showed a map of the city on the TV screen. Suddenly the map disappeared but then Slade appeared on the screen instead. Tension began to grow in the air with his viewing.

"Titans how good it is to see you all searching so hard for your friend"

"Where is Starfire Slade? Give her back to us now!" yelled Robin

" Patients Robin in due time she will return to you. But not the way you desire that I am sure of. Until then I'll keep in touch. Good bye"

TV screen turns off before Robin can say anything else he wanted to know. Robin becoming frustrated punches the ground creating a crater in their living room floor.

"Calm down don't hurt yourself" said Terra

Over at Slades lair Starfire was only thinking of one person. The one she hopes that can get her out of this horrible situation.

"Oh Robin. Please help me" she cried

Bursting through the door Slade unlocked the chains and grabbed her forcefully not leaving Starfire a chance to fight back. While being taken to another room Slade was explaining to the tamaranian girl that she will be brain washed and serve under his command.

"I will have you destroy the Teen Titans once and for all "

laughing manically

"No. I will not hurt my friends"

Feeling enraged she was able to break free from the minions hold. Flying out of the lair with the speed of light she flew back to her home tower. Weakened from all the energy she lost began to slowly get a glimpse of darkness but still able to walk.

Walking through the doors she collapsed in the middle of living room. Hearing a big 'thud' in the living room Cyborg goes and checks it out and discovers what or more less who made that sound.

"Star?"

**Please go review. The more reviews I get the more chapters I post.**


	3. A Relieved Robin With Concern

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with coaching and every time I try to get on the computer I get kicked off by my sister so she can check her myspace. Ok enough of me babbling away like always. **

**Skye668: Thanks for the review and yes I will continue the story. There still is a lot to come **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! T.T **

**Chapter 3: A Relieved Robin with concern**

Jumping out of there seats they all ran to her aid…Robin kneeling by her side spoke.

"My God Starfire what has he done to you?"

"I'm fine just weary from my escape" replying weakly

Then she passed out in Robin's arms. After loosing so much of her energy will being help captive by Slade.

"I'll take her to my room and watch over her tonight"

"Are you sure your up for it?" Raven asks

" Yeah I am to blame for Starfire's disappearance"

"Yo man don't be so hard on yourself" replied Cyborg

"Really Robin it happened in the blink of an eye" told Beast Boy

" Go ahead Robin and watch over her we'll be here if you need anything" replied Terra

"Thank you. I will"

He picked up Starfire in bridal style carrying her to his room. Once he closed the door behind him he lied her down on his bed. Looking at her while she in his bed felt a little pain inside seeing how her current condition is.

" I will never let you out of my sight ever again" he whispered

"Thank you Robin" whispering weakly

In the living room Beast Boy pops a question to all of his teammates.

"Are Robin and Star an item?"

Silence over came the room when Raven responded.

" Are they that transparent?"

"Ummm what does transparent mean?"

With that said Cyborg, Raven, and Terra hit the floor and groaned. (you know how anime style is XD)

"How was I suppose to know they had feelings for one another?" said Beast Boy

As Raven pulls herself back together she said these 5 simple words. Words for Beast Boy to understand since he seems to have a peanut for a brain.

"I sometimes worry about you"

Slade now devising a plan to snatch Starfire away from Robins grasp.

_"I will have her by my side no matter what it takes" he thought_

Back in Robins room Starfire was still bruised and weak Robin began to inflame with malice towards Slade. He stood up and walked towards the window. While looking into the moonlight Starfire awakens and tries to get up from the bed. Robin turns around and sees her trying to get up.

" Don't push yourself Star you shouldn't be getting up you should be resting"

" I don't want to"

With one step she was already stumbling to the ground but before she hit the ground Robin rushed to her and caught her…He slowly helps her to her feet and tells her…

"See I told you shouldn't be walking around yet"

With a shamed face Starfire began to have tears in her eyes. The tamarian couldn't hold in her emotions after an experience like that.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel weak and helpless like I'm an open target for Slade"

After that was said she attempted to walk again. Robin right there took hold around her waist to keep her from moving and possibly injuring herself even more.

"Stop trying to play the hero. You need to build up your strength again. You did lose a lot of energy Star. Please rest now ok"

" I need to go find Slade and defeat him" with a staggered voice

" You need to regain your energy and we'll find Slade together" he replied

"Robin you do not understand. I am nothing here. I do not even belong here on your planet" she cried

"Don't say that you don't belong here with us we wouldn't be a team without you"

"I am not normal. I might as well return to Tamaran my home planet"

"Starfire its not where you come from that counts its who you are" calmly said by Robin

Momentarily she began to tremble again. Robin held her against his own body to support her.

"How come you are so close to me?"

"I didn't want you to fall again"

"I see"

At the lair Slade had finished his plan for the destruction of the Titans. A plan that took some time to strategize but was well worth the wait.

"Robin you are in for a rude awakening" with an evil laugh

At Titan Tower Beast Boy and Cyborg were going at it with a racing game not paying attention to anything else around them. On the other couch Raven was just sitting there reading a depressing book while Terra tried to cook dinner.

" Boo-Ya take that!"

"No fair T.T you can't run my car off the road like that. YOU BIG CHEATER!" Beast Boy screamed

**Was that a long chapter or is it still short? (Lol sorry im watching inuyasha right now whacking the crap out of a sheet to get the dust out xD funny stuff) Back to what I was saying. I hope the story is not getting boring. Anyways please go review. Reviews make me happy and that way I can post more chappies! (I had too much soda at 2am which is right now)**


	4. Feelings Revealed and Off To Battle

**Sorry for the delay on updating the story. How's the story going so far? I want to know readers! PLEASE **

**Skye668: Thanks for reviewing again. Makes me happy to know someone likes it**

"hey" (talking)

_'hey_' (thinking/thoughts)

hey (normal)

**On with the story! (Man I talk too damn much xD)**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Teen Titans so you no sue me. **

**Chapter4: Feelings revealed and off to a battle**

While that was going on, Starfire had a hard time getting through to Robins head about her proposal in this current situation.

"I must go alone in this on Robin"

"Why are you even thinking that way? We are a team"

"Reason is because I don't want you or anyone else to get in any danger or to be harmed"

Robin looks straight into her eyes and tells her the truth straight from the heart.

"I'll protect you no matter what the cost is Star. Your too precious to me"

"What do you mean Robin?"

With a puzzled look on her face Robin decides to answer her question. Which he made sure he thought strategically before saying.

"I care for you a lot I don't know what I would do with out you"

_'You don't know how much Starfire. More then you will ever know'_

With tears welling in her eyes from his declaration of his feelings for her finally ran down her cheeks. Robin puts a hand on her cheek and wipes them away.

"Robin. I. I"

Before she said what she wanted to tell him the Titan alarm went off. Cyborg knocked on the door telling Robin. Well more like shouting to him.

"Slade is on the attack again!"

"Starfire I need you to stay here until your energy comes back. I don't want you to pass out because of lack of strength. You are to stay here in Titan Tower until we get back"

" But Robin.."

" No buts alright. Is that understood?" with a solemn voice

" Fine. I'll stay here until you return" she said

The gang says in unison. Excluding Starfire since she had to stay.

"Titans move out"

After that discussion was over with they all left and jumped into Cyborgs car. They all drove off going to the destination that Slade was located at.

"We must take down Slade once and for all" Robin spoke

"He needs to go down" Beast Boy agreed

"Alright then I'm going to put the peddle to the metal"

When Robin looked in the back seat he saw Terra sit in Starfire's seat. In his mind he regretted leaving Star behind but he knew it was for the best. Zooming back at the lonely home where Starfire is at felt that Robin betrayed her.

(a/n: Wouldn't you feel the same way)

_'I don't feel like a Teen Titan anymore. I feel like I have been replaced'_

"I am not fooling anyone I do not belong here with them" she said out loud

Then a blast comes right through the door. Shielding herself with her arms from the broken wood she lowered her arms to

"Hello my dear. Did you miss me while we were apart?" said the intruder

_'No. Not him again' she screamed in her mind_

Over at the crime scene Slade was nowhere in sight. Then out of nowhere the communicators went off.

"What's going here?" Robin asked

**Sorry if this chappie seemed really short. I'll try harder for the next one ok. So what do you think is going to happen next? Please review**


	5. Rude Awakening

**Its been awhile since I last update. I was trying to login a few days ago and it wouldn't let me. Man was I mad. To top it off it wouldn't let me go read and review anyone else's story... AAAhhhh! **

**Alicia- thanks for reviewing and yes I will try to keep it good. **

**Skye668- You've been my number one reviewer and I appreciate it sooo much. **

**Now then on with the story…**

**Chapter 5: Rude Awakening**

Pressing the button Slade couldn't help but wait for Robin's reaction.

"Hello Robin. Oh my how could you leave something so important un-protected?"

"What are you talking about?" shouted Terra

"I have the one person that will help me accomplish my plan. The girl that will be at my side as long as I live"

Slade showed the Titans how he has his arms around Starfire's body. In an embracing type of way that couples usually do.

"LET HER GO!" yelled Robin

"Now why would I do a stupid thing like that?"

"If you value your life you better let her go" Robins voice threatened

"I do value my life along with hers. I feel we are going to make a great team. Hand in hand side by side" he smirks

Everyone gasped with what Slade revealed. They would never think Starfire would team up with such an evil man.

_'Slade is just toying with us' they all thought_

"There's no way Starfire would ever join you!" Raven shouts

" My dear lets show our Titans how close we are" remarked Slade

What he showed was Star having her head rested on his chest and his arms around her fully. What shocked everyone one the most is that Starfire wasn't trying to retaliate away from him. She was doing just as he asked. That sparked the betrayal of Starfire.

_'My plan is going more smoother then I have expected. The Titans have already see her as an enemy' _

"Now you've witnessed my future lover. Now I must go its been fun having this conversation with you all. Especially you little Robin"

"Don't you dare take her away from the Titan Tower Slade"

"Good bye for now Titans"

Communicators went to static. Raven Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra and Robin stood there speechless of all the events they just witnessed.

"Hurry Titans we must get there before they are gone" said Robin

_'I hope we are not to late' thought Robin_

A few minutes later they reached their home and Starfire was no longer there. It seems they both left once they cut off the communication.

"She's gone" Raven expressed

Robin ended up punching a hole in the wall. He was among the most angered person since he was the one that told Starfire to stay home. Couldn't hold it in any long yelled.

"I let it happen again!"

Knowing that this wasn't a good idea to bother Robin decided to just call it a night. The gang went to their rooms to get some rest but Robin couldn't fall asleep. He was thinking of several ways to retrieve her back.

"I have to rescue her she's my responsibility"

**Flash back **

_**When Star said to Robin a while back.**_

_**"I don't even belong here"**_

_**He still feels her body against his wishing he could have been able to tell her how he really felt.**_

**end of flash back**

Robin wasn't the only one who was restless and couldn't fall asleep that night. They all felt insecure with not having their colleague with them. Over at Slades lair Starfire was chained to a bed for more comforting then the wall she was previous chained to. Slade walks in sitting on the bed right beside her.

"Only for a few more hours then I will be able to let you be free but belonging to me and me only. You won't even remember being a Titan"

"Please I do not wish to be brain washed. Besides I feel like I have been replaced at Titan Tower anyways. I was going to leave before they returned from battle" she stuttered

"I see. Why do you feel betrayed my dear Starfire. Actually the question would be by whom? Let me take a guess at it. Robin I presume?"

With that being said Starfire had tears streaming down her face. It was clearly obvious it was Robin who gravely upset the Tamarian.

"You won't have to worry about him or the titans anymore my dear because I'm going to give you a life full of extreme events, opportunities you dreamed of and a place you can truly call home" said Slade

Trailing back to the gang, Robin didn't have anything else on his mind but Starfire. How he wished things would have been different and things could have been expressed with more emotion. Standing on the roof of the tower staring deep into the moonlight all he thought was giving Starfire a kiss that can say it all.

_"Starfire I will find you and when I do that will be the moment I ask you to be mine. I promise on my last dying breath with every last second. I love you" he spoke in his mind putting his hand over his heart_

"Robin are you ok?" Raven cautiously asked

"I feel incomplete with out her. She told me that she didn't belong here and that she is nothing"

"I wonder why she would say things like that? Unless she feels like she's been replaced?"

"I absolutely have no clue! All I want to do is find her and bring her back home. To me"

Cyborg, Terra and Beast Boy are trying to locate Star's communicator but it seems that Slade has destroyed it. Making sure that none of them can find where she is being held at.

"Its no use it's destroyed. We can't lock on to her" said Cyborg

"I hope she's ok and not being tormented by that conniving Slade" replied Terra

The conversation went on between those three for quite a while until Robin came back inside informing his colleagues that they are going to go on a search mission.

"We will not stop until Starfire is back in our home with her friends" requested Robin

**Has Starfire gone to Slade? We will find out in the next chapter. Go review and tell me how the story is coming along ok. I will show a lil preview ok**

_Next Chapter…_

**Chapter 6: Words That Pierce the Heart **

_"He has giving me comfort, support and a reason to live"_

_" No he hasn't…he fluttered your mind with lies and deceit…I can give you something that he can't"_

_" What is that you can and that he can't Robin?"_


	6. Words That Pierce the Heart

**Chapter 6: Words That Pierce the Heart **

Titan alarm sounded off through the whole tower once again alerting them in an instant.

"This is it everyone. Titans GO!"

All Titans bolted to where the destination was at and were very surprised to find Slade there with Cinder Block, Plasmas, Over Load, and Starfire by his side. With that being seen all of their jaws dropped with expression of this O.O. Couldn't really comprehend why she was by his side had to ask the simple question.

"Starfire what are you doing here by his side?" demanded Robin

"I wasn't anything there at the tower. I was nothing of importance to the titans. Just an unusual alien girl from another planet. So I came down to an agreement with Slade to rid the Titans for good"

"NO you can't do that. We are your friends Star. Don't listen to what Slade has been telling you. You know he speaks of empty feelings and betrayal"

"He has giving me comfort, support and a reason to live"

" No he hasn't. He has fluttered your mind with lies and deceit. I can give you something that he can't"

" What is that you can and that he can't Robin?"

"Love"

"What?"

"I love you Starfire from Tamaran"

Hearing him from her owns ears Robin declaring his love for her made her entire body tingle. More-less making her knees want to give out.

"Nonsense! Do not listen to there mob and rubbish. They will say anything to have you back by there side. My dear Starfire I can provide a life style that they can never match up to"

Robin ran to Starfire grabbing her hand then told her something face to face.

"I love you Starfire. Ever since you were kidnapped I yearned for your touch and everything about you. I thought it was a silly crush but after all these events I finally understood what the feeling was deep down within me"

After revealing his love she fell into his arms crying her heart to him. Grabbing his upper uniform it began to get soaked by her tears of happiness. The words she longed for quite some time was now revealed.

"I am the same to you I just did not know if you felt the same way about me for I would have spoken a lot sooner"

" ENOUGH of this"

Slade sent his army of robot soldiers to annihilate the Titans and in an instant pulled Starfire toward him giving her direct orders to destroy Robin. Having a bomb device around her neck Starfire had no choice but to obey his orders even if it means going against her heart and will. Raven, Cyborg, Terra, and Beast Boy were fighting off the minions while the duel went on between Robin and Starfire. Explosions were going out of control while Robin was dodging every shot Starfire thrown at him.

"Please Star I don't want to hurt you nor fight you"

"I can't go back on my word I have to eliminate you"

Seconds later she shot 6 star bolts at Robins chest sending him flying to the building leaving a dent in the wall. Recovering from nailing into the building he was staggering up in the process. Then all his teammates noticed.

"ROBIN" screamed his comrades

Rushing to his aid the gang gave Starfire the look that sent chills down her spine.

_'I know they will not forgive me for this and will declare me as a monster' she thought_

"Lets retreat we're not ready for this" Robin said weakly

Robin threw a smoke bomb that created a smoke screen for the titans to retreat. In a swift moment there was only Slade, Starfire and the minions.


	7. Betrayed By The Man She Once Loved

**Chapter 7: Betrayed By The One She Loved**

Slade started walking towards the tamaranian as he started to speak words that had no emotion in them.

"I'm sorry you had to do such a heartbreaking event but it is for the best for both of you"

"I don't think I can face him again. I nearly died inside shooting him with the star bolts"

Tears strolled down her cheeks thinking she almost killed Robin. If she were to have killed him she most likely have died along with him. Once again at Titan Tower the group tried to help Robin through this drama but Robin just wanted to be left alone.

" Leave me be"

"Dude we are just trying to help" said Beast Boy

"Listen Robin I know your going through a rough time and all but…"

Before Cyborg could finish his sentence Robin lashed out at him. He just finally let loose of all or any type of emotion he had built up because of Starfire.

" How the hell am I suppose to feel being blasted at by someone you care about? Hmmm how am I suppose to take that?"

"Just fight her back Robin"

"She's on his side now if she truly cared for you she wouldn't have tried anything to harm you" Raven said boldly

" LEAVE HIM ALONE! All of you quit throwing your two sense in at Robin. We don't know what and how he feels at this moment" screamed Terra

Robin leaving the tower all there heads looked down thinking how they should have been more supportive instead of aggravating him. Knowing that can't do nothing about it now went to their rooms to replay the past event of their former teammate.

Back over at the lair Starfire told Slade what has been on her mind.

" I want out. I cannot handle this type of lifestyle. It is not in my nature to hurt people that I care for"

" My Starfire you leave now and they will kill you. After that performance what makes you think they'll take you back?"

Standing with her back facing him she replies.

" They are not that ruthless. I don't think they would give up on me that easily"

Starfire left the lair and Slade just let her be. It wasn't his style to go after her.

_'She will come running back when she finds out her former colleagues have turned against her'_

Starfire was walking through the cold shivery nights when not even noticing Robin was walking in the opposite direction. Robin lifted his head to look up hatred shot right through his eyes once he had eye contact or laid eyes on her.

Not hesitating at all Robin jumped throwing his explosive disks trying to take her out.

"Robin please let me explain about Slade"

"NO! You betrayed us all and decide to join forces with Slade. To think I was a fool buying all the stuff you were telling me about how you feel the same way and garbage. You are a monster and like every other monster it needs to go. Though I do agree with one thing you said Star. YOU ARE NOTHING"

With that said with no emotion Starfire felt her whole heart shatter into thousands of pieces. Her eyes turned to a blank stare as if her soul flew right out of her. Looking at the man she once felt love for wanted nothing more then to disappear from the earth in that instant.

"I guess Slade was right" spoke Starfire

With a weird curious look Robin decided to pursue the conversation.

"What do you mean he's right?"

"He said that you would give up on me and turn against me. That's precisely what just happened but he thinks I'll just turn around and go back to him"

_'I would rather live a life of loneliness then to go back to that evil man'_


End file.
